Devina Higurashi
Devina is the primary female protagonist of Devina no Montogari. She was formerly residing on Hell until her father exiled her. She is now currently living on Earth as a high school student at Nakata School for Girls. She is only one of her kind Nephion. Appearance In her human form, Devina is a average looking girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and peach skin. She is mostly seen through Book 1 and Book 2 in her school uniform which a sailor shirt with a blue ribbon and blue collar. She also wears suspenders under her uniform. She also a blue skirt and she finishes off with wearing converse. In her casual clothes, she wears a short yellow crop top with shorts. After the timeline changes, She wears the Nakata school uniform which is a white collar shirt with a black ribbon, and a black suspender skirt. She also started wearing her hair in twintails. In her demon form,Devina whole appearance changes. Her hair is black,her eyes are purple, and pale skin. Her outfit consist of a black blazer,white long-sleeved white collar shirt, a black tie,a black skirt and thigh high boots. After she changes the timeline,only her shirt changes instead of a white collar shirt she wear an off shoulder black sweatshirt. Personality Devina has a sweet personality that most everyone love(except her enemies). She quick to to put herself in a dangerous situation. Devina has a jealous streak especially when Mariya was flirting with Micha. Devina has a fighting spirit since she always up for a fight. In her demon form, she is more arrogant which is one her flaw that got her killed. History Devina was born July 21,1998 to Satan an the angel Maria.Devina lived on the lowest level of Hell with her Dad and Mom until God found about her existence. God threatened to have her killed until her mother came up with a solution. Maria said they could lok her up for all eternity in exchange for Devina keeping her life.When Devina was 16, she broke a rule in Hell that got her kicked out and now she resides on Earth. Relationships Satan Satan is Devina's father. Their relationship had been estranged when Maria was taken. When Devina called him for loving an angel, he casted her out of Hell. When Maria was free, their relationship improved to the point that he visted Devina before her wedding day. Maria Maria is Devina's mother. Devina and her mother seem to have a really close bond. Devina loves her mother so much that she literally got casted out of Hell just to find her. Devina sees her for the first time in years when she dies. Maria is willling to do anything for Devina like live on Earth with her for awhile. Toshiko Toshiko is Devina's best friend. She the first person she meets when she was at Kanato High. They have a very high level of trust for each other. Devina has never been mad at Toshiko for anything she does. Devina was the only person who Toshiko could tell that she's a witch. Their friendship broke the Faction Gap. Devina didn't even mind when Toshiko killed her when she was cursed. Toshiko returned the favor by killing herself for Devina. Toshiko would follow Devina to the ends of the Earth. Micha(el) Micha is Devina's husband and partner in crime. Devina meets MIcha when he literally falls in front of her. Devina was very resentful towards Micha at first. As time went on, she started to develops feeling for him. They become official in Book 1. Devina gets mad at any girls who looks at him. Her father made her marry him in Book 2 to keep the peace between the factions. Towards the end of the second book, they have a son named Ishamaru. Mariya At first, Mariya and Devina hated each other. Mariya was jealous of Devina cause she was in charge of a level in Hell. Devina got mad at Mariya of trying to take Micha away from her. But eventually they become friends and they help each other out. She still tries to be seductive every now and then which causes her to butt heads with Devina and Toshiko. Sukio Devina was the first person to find out that Sukio was actually a boy. Sukio always tries to Devina in any way possible. Like in Chapter 29 in Book 1, when she was fighting Toshiko Sukio literally tried jumped between them in the middle of them fighting. Ishimaru Ishimaru is Devina son with Micha. He was conceived when they went on summer vacation to Okinawa. She loves him very much and hope he can live a normal life. Kimchi Devina and Kimchi are on good terms. Gabriel Devina and Gabriel got on bad terms the first time they met calling her an abomination.